


Day Stars

by ake_fujin



Series: HataMaou Reader-Inserts: Urushihara Hanzo/Lucifer [1]
Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, My First Fanfic, POV Second Person, Reader x Urushihara if you squint, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ake_fujin/pseuds/ake_fujin
Summary: Urushihara Hanzo wasn't the first "Lucifer" you met in your life. There was another person in your past who was named after the infamous fallen angel.“I wonder what you would look like as a full-grown adult then, if you would ever grow up...would you be similar to him?”Reader x Urushihara if you really squint.





	Day Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to my first AO3 fan fic, and my first attempt at writing an Urushihara x Reader story! The idea behind this formed after watching this famous, legendary shoujo anime (virtual chunky, chewy chocolate chip cookies to everyone who can guess what it is at the end of the fic). I hope I got their personalities right; Urushihara was surprisingly a difficult character to write for for the first time. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hataraku Maou-sama! / Devil is a Part-Timer!, their characters, as well as the other mystery anime crossover (and their characters).
> 
> Let me know what you think; concrits and comments are most welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

  
It’s been three months since you moved to Room 203 of the Villa Rosa Sasazuka apartment complex, and less than three months since you got acquainted with your weird, yet friendly neighbors from room 201. During those periods, you had your fair share of the mundane and the magical with them, and it didn’t take you long enough to learn your neighbors’ real identities.  
  
Your 201 neighbors - the freeter Maou Sadao, his house husband Ashiya Shirou, and self-proclaimed NEET Urushihara Hanzo - were demons from another world (Ente Isla, you recalled with some difficulty) and were trying their best to make ends meet while looking for an opportunity to regain their lost power, so they can go back and finish what they started. Before you met them, you never really believed in the supernatural, much less demons. You considered yourself as an agnostic, after all.  
  
All that changed after what was supposed to be a normal house call. You made too much baked macaroni back then, so much that you were sure that you couldn’t finish it all. Not wanting for it to go bad, you decided to share the excess and dropped by their place.  
  
You knocked once, twice, then three times. Nobody answered. Were they out?  
  
_Oh well, you shrugged mentally._ You reached for the door handle and twisted it open. You stepped in...and promptly shrieked.  
  
For in front of you was a pair of big, black wings. Urushihara had them out while he was surfing the net, wearing his Bluetooth headset. Apparently, your shriek caused him to turn around abruptly, and his eyes widened when he saw who it was at the door. Maou and Ashiya chose that perfect moment to come home, saw what you saw, and all hell broke loose.  
  
You could hear their lecture later that day all the way to your room. Maou and Ashiya immediately went to your place afterwards to apologize and explain themselves (and offered to erase your memories, in case you got traumatized). They fully expected you’d be scared of them and refuse interacting with them ever again...only to be shocked when you said that it didn’t matter what they were before - they’re your human neighbors now, plus they were decent and sociable. That’s all that mattered.  
  
Months later and you still colored yourself surprised on how chill you were over the whole thing. _I have demon neighbors and I’m not the least bit scared,_ you mused.  
  
Nevertheless, your camaraderie became deeper since that day, to the point you could just drop by unannounced at their place to hang out. You learned that behind their awkward exteriors were individuals trying to make the most of what they currently have, and sympathized at their attempts to try and live like normal humans as much as possible.  
  


* * *

  
And that was where you were that moment.  
  
You laid down on the tatami mat beside the bookshelf, looking up at the purple-haired fallen angel once in a while. He was busy checking out some things from Jungle (yet again), since Ashiya was out doing grocery shopping. He was wearing his brand-new over-the-ear Zony headset, head slightly bopping to the music.  
  
Maou told you back that day that his real name was Lucifer...as in the fallen angel Lucifer from the myths.  
  
You rolled on your stomach and rested your chin on your palms. _If Lucifer’s real, does that mean there’s a God, after all?_  
  
Urushihara finally noticed you staring at him, took off his headset and hung them on his neck. He raised an eyebrow. “Would you stop staring at me? It’s unnerving.”  
  
You pretended not to hear him. “I was just wondering…”  
  
“Really now,” he drawled while typing a few keywords.  
  
“...if you’re really the fallen angel from the legends. I mean, is it true that you tried to take over Heaven?”  
  
An annoyed sigh followed. “If you mean my banishment, well I wasn’t. I was the one who left. You have no idea how boring it is up there,” he said while gesturing upwards with his index finger. “Heaven’s no fun when you’ve been living there for as long as I have.”  
  
“And just how long have you been alive, exactly?” Now this was interesting. “A millenia? Eons? Since the beginning of time?”  
  
He smirked at you, sending butterflies aflutter in your stomach. “Like I care. I’m older than Maou and Ashiya combined, though. That answer your question?”  
  
You blinked, and he sniggered at how wide your eyes went. “...Whoa. You don’t look your age, then.” You grinned at him and winked. “You should tell me your secret.”  
  
Urushihara choked on air, which had you giggling. Your elbows began to feel pain, signaling that you’ve been leaning on them for too long. You went back to rolling on your back, this time with your arms above your head, and stared at the ceiling. He must’ve thought that you weren’t going to continue, because he was about to slip his headset again.  
  
Just as they were about to cover his ears, you muttered, “I wonder what you would look like as a full-grown adult then, if you would ever grow up...would you be similar to him?”  
  
_Him_? He blinked. “Who?”  
  
“There was this man I met a long time ago, before I moved here…” you answered, still looking at the ceiling. “He used to say that he was named after Lucifer. When I heard from Maou that your real name was that, I couldn’t help but remember him.”  
  
“And I should give a damn about your ex-boyfriend, because..?”  
  
You softly smiled and chose to let his rude words slide. “Ahaha. No, we weren’t like that formally. He was way older than me, for one...but we had something. I think. For a while.”  
  
Urushihara didn’t know what to say to that one, so you continued talking. “He was the acting chairman of the school I used to attend. Everytime I looked at him, I believed that he was the epitome of what a successful man was like.” You tilted your head up to look at him in return. He frowned.  
  
“I must be a disappointment then,” he mumbled, before facing the computer again.  
  
“Oh no, I’m not trying to insult you. As far as personality goes, you’re far better than him Urushihara,” you backpedaled, rolling on your stomach again before pulling yourself into a sitting position. You scooted closer to him and rested your elbow on the table, palm cradling your cheek. “You’re way more honest than he was, for one. He knew everybody desired him, and he took advantage of that every single chance he got. He was a master manipulator.” You felt your eyes gloss over and shut them tight. “Akio, he…”  
  
Memories were coming back to you in a rapid pace...  
  
The whispers you shared in the rose garden.  
  
The afternoon tea times with him in his office-cum-planetarium.  
  
And the things you did through the night.  
  
...  
  
For a long time, you loved him...or at least you _thought_ you did. And you thought he loved you back...until a certain rose-haired pretty girl appeared.  
  
Things weren’t the same after that. He tossed you aside a few days later like used clothing, without any hesitation or remorse on his part. But what hammered the last nail in your imaginary coffin was when you visited him in his office, hoping to talk to him alone. Instead, you saw the two of them together on his white sofa, him whispering sweet nothings to her ear.  
  
You couldn’t speak. And he knew you were there. He smirked and looked at you with those cold, green eyes, and it was like he didn’t even know you.  
  
_Who are you?_  
  
_Who are you?_  


...  
  
“Hey.”  
  
You snapped your eyes open and saw Urushihara’s striking purple eyes looking at you with the barest hint of worry. “I’m sorry, was I out?”  
  
“Not really, you just went silent for a long time,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
“...I’m sorry.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“...I can feel your distress, though. That Akio must’ve been a bastard, huh?” When you looked at him questioningly, he added: “Us demons get our powers from negative emotions. Your sadness right now was like a much-needed recharge.” He stretched his arms upward, and you both heard the sound of joints snapping into place. “It’s enough to bring out my wings for a while, at least.”  
  
You smiled. “And if you brought them out, what would you do?”  
  
“Huh...well, Maou and Ashiya would skin me alive if I went out since I’m still wanted, so I guess I’ll just stay here?” Even in his voice you could feel him shrug. “Not like I’ll bring them out now, though. I don’t want a repeat of their lecture when they get home.”  
  
“...What if I told you I want to see them?” That got his attention. You pressed on. “Won’t you show them to me, Urushihara-kun?”  
  
His eyebrow twitched at the suffix (he wasn’t used to that, you figured). “Are you nuts?”  
  
“Let me see your wings,” you replied, then added, “Please? I’ll cover for you.” He didn't respond. "I'll buy you Bocky later."  
  
With a deep sigh, he shakily stood up. “Just when I got some of my magic back, geez. What a pain in the ass.” He concentrated, and with a flash of purple light, soft, shiny black wings appeared from his back.  
  
You weren’t scared this time. As Urushihara stood before you looking how you would react, you knew that you were prepared. Things were different this time, you thought. You knew who he really was.  
  
_That’s what you liked about him, right?_  
  
“Look, if you’re just gonna stare at me then I might as well put them away.” Urushihara slumped; summoning his wings made him exhausted. “This is draining all my magic, you know.”  
  
You wordlessly reached out and reached to touch the tips of his wings. You saw him instantly become wary, but relaxed when he saw you smile reassuringly. Your index finger ghosted along the edges of his primaries to the marginal coverts. He closed his eyes and shuddered slightly. Light pink dusted his cheeks.  
  
_This is why he's better than him, right?_  
  
“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” you whispered, gently fingering through the right alula. He shook his head.  
  
“I’m a demon, it’ll take more than your touch to harm me,” he replied. You chuckled.  
  
“You’re definitely better than him, Lucifer.”  
  
He knew who you were referring to, and snorted. “Because I have wings?”  
  
You gently smiled at him and looked him straight in the eyes. “Because you’re always you.”  
  
It was at that moment you heard Ashiya’s footsteps on the stairway. Urushihara’s wings vanished moments before the former opened the door. The blond househusband stood in the doorway, grocery bags in hand, and looked every bit tired.  
  
“Ah, you’re still here miss?” he greeted you, then glared at the purple-haired teen. “I hope Urushihara didn’t give you much trouble.”  
  
“Oh no, he was very pleasant to be with,” you defended. Ashiya set the grocery bags on the counter, looking unconvinced. “I should be getting back now. Thank you for having me Ashiya-san, Urushihara-kun.” You walked over to where your shoes were and slipped them on. “I’ll drop by again sometime.”  
  
Opening the door, you glanced at the purple-haired teen over your shoulder with a smile and waved. “Never change, Lucifer.”  
  
You left before he could say a word.  
  


* * *

  
Ashiya glared at him. “What did you do to her while I was away, Urushihara?”  
  
“Nothing, so don’t get all your boxers in a twist” he retorted, before sitting back down in front of his laptop. He drowned out his roommate’s enraged sputters with the music from his headset. One hand was busy scrolling down the Jungle home page, while the other rubbed his chest, trying to calm his (slightly) racing heart.  
  
“What a weird woman,” he muttered to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, did anybody guess what the mystery anime was? If your answer was "Revolutionary Girl Utena", then congratulations! You were right ;) If it was Akio, then he definitely would have no problems shagging a minor. Heck, he did it with Utena. No way he wouldn't do it with you too. =))
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
